dzielny_maly_tosterfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dzielny Mały Toster
''Dzielny mały Toster ''(ang. The Brave Little Toaster) - amerykański, pełnometrażowy film animowany z 1987 roku będący adaptacją powieści Thomasa M. Discha pod tytułem The Brave Little Toaster: A Bedtime Story for Small Appliances. Film został wyreżyserowany przez Jerry'ego Reesa. Jest osadzony w świecie, gdzie elektroniczne urządzenia są żywe i mają osobowość, jednak ukrywają to w obecności ludzi. Fabuła skupia się na przygodach pięciu sprzętów - tostera (opiekacza), lampy biurowej, elektrycznego kocyka, radia i odkurzacza - którzy opuszczeni przez swojego właściciela wyruszają na jego poszukiwanie. Film został wyprodukowany przez Hyperion Animation oraz The Kushner-Locke Company. Wielu absolwentów CalArts (California Institute of the Arts), włączając w to oryginalnych członków Pixar Animation Studios, było zaangażowanych w tworzeniu filmu. Z powodu ograniczonego limitu wyświetleń kinowych, Dzielny mały Toster ''stał się popularną pozycją na VHS, a dekadę później doczekał się dwóch kontynuacji: ''Dzielny mały Toster leci na Marsa (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) (1998) oraz Dzielny mały Toster ratuje przyjaciół (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) (1999). Dubbing Muzyka: Angielski: Muzyka: David Newman Teksty piosenek: Van Dyke Parks Chór: Beth Anderson, Pat Ecicson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnesse, Joe Pizzulo. Polski: Chór: Ewa Dębicka, Ludmiła Zamojska, Bronisław Kornaus, Leopold Sułkowski-Kornaus. Teksty piosenek: Ryszard Skalski Opracowanie muzyczne: Eugeniusz Majchrzak Streszczenie Toster (Opiekacz) jest liderem grupy urządzeń na którą składa się Radio, Lampa, Kołderka (elektryczny koc) i Odkurzacz. Należą oni do małego chłopca o imieniu Rob. Każdego dnia czekają na jego przybycie w letnim domku, do czasu gdy pojawia się znak o sprzedaży posesji. Nie mogąc przyjąć do wiadomości bycia porzuconym przez swojego pana, Toster podnosi grupę na duchu decydując o wyprawie poszukiwawczej. Podłączają akumulator do krzesła biurowego ciągniętego przez Odkurzacz i takim środkiem transportu wyruszają w drogę śledząc sygnał radiowy z miasta, gdzie mieszka ich pan. W podróży bohaterowie napotykają liczne przygody, dzięki którym uczą się ze sobą współpracować. Każdy etap ich podróży można podzielić na cztery części, o różnych lokacjach i z których każda zawiera piosenkę. Tymi etapami są las, warsztat, mieszkanie Roba i złomowisko. W lesie bohaterowie głównie poznają siebie nawzajem w trudnych warunkach, w warsztacie poznają ciemną naturę człowieka, w mieszkaniu dowiadują się o nowoczesnej technologii, która odstawia ich samych w kąt, wreszcie wyrzuceni przez nowoczesne sprzęty z mieszkania trafiają na złomowisko. W przeciągu lat ich oczekiwania w letnim domku Rob dorósł i podczas wydarzeń z filmu pakuje swoje rzeczy na studia. Przypomina sobie o swoich ulubionych sprzętach z dzieciństwa i jedzie do letniego domku, gdzie ich nie znajduje. Namówiony przez stary telewizor szumnie reklamujący złomowisko, decyduje się tam pojechać i poszukać tanich, używanych rzeczy. Tam znajduje głównych bohaterów, uciekających przed śmiercią w prasie kostkującej. Rob z trudnością próbuje ich odebrać Magnesowi, w wyniku czego sam trafia na taśmę. Toster widząc swojego pana w tragicznym położeniu, sam skacze między tryby prasy zatrzymując ją i ratując życie Roba. Sam jednak zostaje zmiażdżony. Historia jednak kończy się dobrze, Rob naprawia stary Toster wraz z innymi jego sprzętami, które uległy uszkodzeniu, a głównych bohaterów zabiera ze sobą na studia. Sceny z horroru: W filmie pojawia się trochę mrocznych scen. # Eksplozja Wentylatora. # Lekko straszne wyglądające drzewo (bardziej jednak komiczne niż straszne). # Sen Tostera w którym ten uciekał przed claunem z horroru. Toster pod koniec snu wpada do wanny pełnej wody i prawdopodobne umiera (a w rzeczywistości się budzi). # Burza która porywa Kołdrę może być trochę mroczna. # Uszkodzenie Lampy przez pioruny. # Niektórzy oskarżają Disneya oto że Odkurzacz który skacze do wodospadu to podtekst samobójczy. Oczywiście zrobił to z nadzieją że odnajdzie jakoś swoich przyjaciół i im pomoże, oskarżenie jest więc w pełni fałszywe. # Śmierć Miksera jest nawiązaniem do pewnego horroru gdzie na pewnemu człowiekowi robiono operację żywcem. # W sklepie pana Petersa panuje raczej mroczna atmosfera. # Wygląd niektórych przedmiotów jest trochę przerażający np. gofrownica przypominająca wampira, Mish-Mash- urządzenie mutant nawiązane do potwora stworzonego przez doktora Wiktora Frankesteina, Wisząca Lampa z mrocznym głosem, Dzbanek do kawy robiący teatr cieni, stojąca lampa z dosyć smukłą sylwetką, ostrzynka z grubymi rzęsami, wiatrak wentylator przypominający lekko zjawę, odtwarzacz kasetowy przypominający lekko zjawę, fonograf mający płyty z mrocznymi muzykami, piekarnik robiący miny clauna z horroru, magnetofon szpulowy z lekko mrocznym wyglądem, kable z tła które dosyć mroczne wyglądają, lodówka która również w sumie ma w sobie coś mrocznego, podobne jak Pop Corn Popper i Megafon, oraz mikser który jak wiadomo został rozkręcony (zabity). # W oryginalnej wersji piosenki Movie B Show jest wspomniana vodoo. # Piosenka Movie B Show. # Teatr cieni dzbanka do kawy. # Złomowisko u Erniego ma dosyć ponury klimat. # Parę aut ze złomowiska zostaje zabitych przez Kruszarkę. # Piosenka Już kres. # Rob na taśmie pod Kruszarką, scena może być lekko przerażająca. # Toster skacze pod Kruszarkę by uratować swoich przyjaciół. Ciekawostki * Adaptacja znacznie różni się od powieści: kolejność występowania lokacji, charaktery bohaterów, punkt kulminacyjny i zakończenie zostały zmienione przez reżysera uwzględniając realia filmowe, dzięki czemu film jest lepszy w odbiorze. * Przy produkcji filmu współpracował John Lasseter * W filmie występuje kilka drastycznych scen, które niejednokrotnie były krytykowane biorąc pod uwagę wiek dzieci, do których film był kierowany. W polskiej wersji językowej często można spotkać się z niepełnym wydaniem filmu, z którego zostały usunięte niektóre sceny (np. scena z wentylatorem). * Ze względu na rodzaje gramatyczne w różnych językach, niektórzy bohaterowie zmieniają płeć np. w oryginalnej wersji głosu Lampy udziela mężczyzna, a w polskiej i w niemieckiej - kobieta. * W latach 90. w USA film ten zdobył wśród dzieci dużą popularność. W Polsce zaś co prawda jest lubiany, ale nie zdobył za dużej sławy. * Film ten jest uznawany za jedną z klasycznych bajek Disneyowskich. Zobacz też * Dzielny mały Toster ratuje przyjaciół * Dzielny mały Toster jedzie na Marsa Kategoria:Filmy